


Your Blood On My Hands

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds Amell after the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Blood On My Hands

Alistair stands, legs wobbling as he balances himself on his sword, straining to see her through the fog. “Amell?” he calls, his voice sounding pained, frightened, like the small boy who had been taken to the Chantry in the middle of the night.

Leliana coughs from his right, blood smudged across her cheek as she rolls over, groaning and holding her pounding head in one hand. Alistairs wide eyes scan the battlements, heart pounding desperately in his chest.

Where was she?

The last thing he remembers before being swept off his feet by a massive cascade of energy, was her long auburn hair, flashing like fire in the sunlight as she charged towards the Archdemon, hefting a massive greatsword between delicate fingers that were never meant to cause so much destruction.

The dust and fog finally clears, and he sees her.

A shout rushes from his chest, panic rising like the tide as he drops his sword and shield, the clatter of iron shattering the dark silence that had overtaken the city.

He sprints towards her prone form, whispering prayers to the Maker as he crashes to his knees, pulling her limp frame into his arms. “Amell?” he whispers brokenly, scanning her blood caked features, desperately waiting for her to open those green eyes he loved so much, for her to smile and laugh, teasing him for being so silly.

Her eyes stayed closed.

A distressed cry rips from his throat, sounding more like a wounded animal than himself, he shakes her, demanding she come back to him, shouting at her. She cannot leave him like this, not like this, never like this.

Tiny drops of water caress her cheeks, sliding through the dirt and blood caking her cheeks, he doesn’t notice his shaking until Leliana lays a hand on his shoulder, her own sobs mingling with his own as he lets out a pained scream.

He bows over her body, pressing their foreheads together as he cradles her lifeless body to him, trying to remember how it felt to hold her in his arms, warmth, the sound of her heartbeat mingling with his, her hands rubbing circles into her back.

The sound of her laugh.

He sits there for Maker knows how long, pressing light kisses to her cheeks, forehead, her nose, trying to press the memory of her features deep into his mind. The tears don’t stop as Leliana pulls him away, watching as he carries her body back to the main gate, seeing their companions collapse into each other at the sight of her body.

It isn’t until he lays her down, letting the healers clean her off and dress her, that he realises that his hands are matted with her blood, running in bright crimson rivulets, sparkling like rubies when he cries out, trying frantically to wash it from his hands.

To try to forget the feeling of her lifeless body against his.


End file.
